


another word for romance

by CypressSunn



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: He likes the trusted weight of a shotgun, unripened olives in brine, the doubtless allure of old books.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	another word for romance

Joe likes ball games with extra innings, cardamon tea, and the gentle glide of charcoal on canvas. He likes the trusted weight of a shotgun, unripened olives in brine, the doubtless allure of old books. Likes foot bridges and mountain fogs, the feel of knotted-pile carpets beneath his knees. Likes his modern comforts; from athleisure to hard candies, climate controlled hotel rooms and night vision goggles. Likes cobalt blue waters and roan colored horses. Mosque lamps, typewriters, tinted glass. Full moons. Love letters. Portraits in profile. Eyes that change from green to gray all with a trick of the light.


End file.
